


FanArt for When We Were Bros

by Skellyrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyrox/pseuds/Skellyrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter reveals that Stiles never even had a chance at not having to deal with everyone's furry little problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FanArt for When We Were Bros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinolaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinolaur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When We Were Bros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567299) by [dinolaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinolaur/pseuds/dinolaur). 



 

[ ←Romantic Destruction ](http://romanticdestruction.tumblr.com/post/42541230111/ellie-stilinski-with-derek-and-laura-hale-for)

  



End file.
